


espresso and a half

by CamSanders



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 20:43:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12116865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamSanders/pseuds/CamSanders
Summary: Бариста в заведении, где часто бывает Джем, определенно горяч. Высокий, стройный, кажущийся немного худощавым; должно быть, он занимается бегом, потому что черная рубашка на нем выглядит просто шикарно. У него волосы иссиня-черного оттенка, должно быть, даже темнее, чем были у Джема до того, как он выкрасил их в серебристо-серый.Джем мог бы сказать, что этот парень был красивым, если бы кто-нибудь у него вообще спрашивал.





	espresso and a half

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [espresso and a half](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3786103) by [emkayss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emkayss/pseuds/emkayss). 



 

_"Let's make love, coffee, and magic."_

 

Самое лучшее, думает Джем, что есть в университетской жизни – это кофе. И дело даже не в том, что он лучше на вкус, просто у него есть повод пить его сколько угодно. Он бодрствует до раннего утра: пишет эссе, готовится к экзаменам, репетирует до совершенства новые песни.

В тихом квартале, зажатое между жилым домом и школой неподалеку от старого кинотеатра, в котором показывают немые черно-белые и инди-фильмы, расположено одно кафе. Ниже по дороге стоят пиццерия и забегаловка, однако внимание Джема приковывает именно эта кофейня с ее широкими окнами и кирпичными стенами, блестящими кофемашинами и ровными рядами кофейных чашек на полках. В таких местах обычно тусуются хипстеры, художники в очках с толстой черной оправой, поношенных фланелевых рубашках с дырками на полах и футболках с названиями групп, о которых Джем даже не слышал. Однако белой вороной он себя там не чувствует: ему достаточно комфортно в выцветших футболках и поношенных синих кроссовках. Люди кивают Джему в уважении при виде необычного цвета его волос, стоит ему красиво провести пальцами по шевелюре, слегка уложенной гелем, чтобы добиться я-только-что-вылез-из-кровати вида.

И бариста враз упрощает выбор Джемом кафетерия.

Бариста в заведении, где часто бывает Джем, определенно горяч. При подобных мыслях Джем чувствует себя виноватым – все же грубо называть кого-то _горячим_ – но в его лексиконе попросту нет иных слов, чтобы описать этого парня. Высокий, стройный, кажущийся немного худощавым; должно быть, он занимается бегом, потому что черная рубашка на нем выглядит просто шикарно. У него волосы иссиня-черного оттенка, должно быть, даже темнее, чем были у Джема до того, как он выкрасил их в серебристо-серый.

Джем мог бы сказать, что этот парень был красивым, если бы кто-нибудь у него вообще спрашивал.

Он вынашивал свою влюбленность в этого человека – Парня-Бариста, как ласково называла его Тесса – годами. Тот начал работать в кофейне примерно в то время, когда Джем был на втором курсе университета, и Джему довелось увидеть, как его отросшие волосы завиваются в кольца, и заметить татуировку птицы с распростертыми крыльями на внутренней стороне его предплечья. Летом тот носил облегающие черные футболки, в самые же холодные зимние месяцы облачался в свитера. Джем видел, как по прошествии дней, недель, месяцев увядала его улыбка, как растут синяки под глазами, и ему столь отчаянно хотелось сказать этому парню, чтобы тот отправился домой, забрался в постель и наконец выспался.

***

На третьем курсе все начинает меняться. Год начинается так же, как и все предыдущие: Джем с Тессой периодически захаживают в кофейню, оккупируя столик на четверых, заставляя его одинаковыми серебристыми ноутбуками, горами бумаги и балансирующими на них кофейными чашками. Тесса – его давняя лучшая подруга и соседка по квартире – учится на факультете английского языка; она постоянно читает как минимум три книги одновременно и заваливает Джема литературными фактами.

На полпути к сессии где-то в середине ноября на смену заступает Парень-Бариста: он проходит за стойку и тянется за синим фартуком – черная рубашка натягивается в районе плеч.

Джем вздыхает, а Тесса поднимается на ноги: она дожидалась смены Парня-Бариста, прежде чем сделать заказ. Девушка подходит к стойке, и когда темноволосая и голубоглазая мечта Джема замечает посетительницу, Тесса оборачивается и подмигивает другу. Бедняга, думает Джем. Должно быть, он убежден, что Тесса с ним флиртует, в то время как та просто жаждет уложить своего лучшего друга к кому-нибудь в постель.

Джем наблюдает за их диалогом, как и всегда, частично потому, что хочет иметь возможность подойти к ним, если Тесса сделает что-то из ряда вон выходящее, частично потому, что это хороший повод понаблюдать за разговаривающим Парнем-Бариста. Откровенно говоря, он не отказался бы от повода наблюдать за ним в любой ситуации.

Парень-Бариста поднимает голову, и Джем видит, как по его лицу пробегает волна узнавания. Тесса здоровается, и ее «привет» подсказывает Джему, что они знакомы, правда, недостаточно хорошо. Тот здоровается в ответ – или вроде того: он просто глядит так, будто знает, с кем она спала прошлой ночью – затем Тесса вытаскивает из кошелька фунтовые банкноты, а его взгляд неожиданно скользит мимо нее и останавливается на Джеме. Визуально его лицо ничего не выражает, но Джем буквально ощущает, как чужие глаза скользят по его телу, по спутанным волосам и джинсовой куртке на размер больше нужного, по узким джинсам и кроссовкам; и, возможно, Джему и хочется взглянуть на него ответ, показывая тем самым, что он все это время был глупо влюблен, но он сдает позиции, даже не попытавшись, и лишь сверлит глазами Тессу, стоит той сесть и сунуть ему в руки чашку латте.

– Ты его знаешь? Я месяцами сох по парню, готовящему нам кофе, а ты _с ним знакома_? И не сказала об этом мне?

Джем расчищает место под напиток и опускает чашку на стол. И колеблется, не зная, стоит ли его фотографировать.

Вздыхая, Тесса признается, что знает его, что его зовут Уилл Эрондейл, что они вместе посещают половину занятий, так как он учится на той же специальности. Иногда они разговаривают, поэтому Тесса в курсе того, что примерно полгода назад он расстался с Габриэлем Лайтвудом.

– И у вас никогда раньше не было совместных пар? – спрашивает Джем, как только она заканчивает рассказ.

Девушка пожимает плечами.

– Были, наверное. Думаю, я просто никогда его не замечала.

Джему кажется, что не заметить Уилла Эрондейла _просто невозможно_ , но вслух он это не произносит.

– Он невероятно умен. Я читала его эссе по «Повести о двух городах» на прошлой неделе, и знаешь, Джем, не думаю, что когда-либо мне доводилось читать заключение, не содержащее слов «и в заключение», написанное настолько потрясающим языком. А его аналитическая работа… Я бы совратила его, будь он натуралом.

Джем, закатывая глаза, отпивает свой кофе. У него настоящая эйфория под названием «я-знаю-его-имя»; и какое это было имя.

Тем же вечером Джем стоит в своей комнате, одетый в боксеры и тесную желтую футболку, думая об имени Уилл Эрондейл и о носящем его человеке. Представляет, как можно выговорить имя на выдохе, растягивая согласные «л» до бесконечности. А затем словно слышит голос Уилла, повторяющий его имя: Джем – нет, _Джеймс_ – повторяющий снова и снова то тихонько, то во весь голос. _Джем, Джем, Джем, Джем_.

Этот Джем – настоящий, стоящий в своей комнате в боксерах и тесной желтой футболке – буквально умирает от одной мысли о том, как Уилл Эрондейл произносит его имя. И ничего не может с этим поделать.

***

– Ты же Джем, верно? Джем Карстейрс? – несколькими днями позже интересуется Уилл, подхватывая чашку и стягивая зубами колпачок маркера. Другой рукой он тянется к самоклеящимся запискам, лежащим около кассы, чтобы пометить его заказ.

– Ага. На самом деле Джеймс, но лучше Джем, – отзывается тот, надеясь, что не слишком сильно запинается, что Уилл не заметил, насколько сильно его волнение.

– Я Уилл, но, уверен, тебе это уже известно, – он улыбается, и Джем ощущает, что начинает краснеть. Этого для него уже слишком много. – Средний горячий латте без пенки, верно?

– Эм. Да. Пожалуйста, – Джем уверен, что каждый посетитель кофейни наблюдает за его провальным диалогом с предметом его воздыхания и мысленно смеется над ним. И все же собирается, только чтобы выдавить: – Ты помнишь мой заказ?

– Ну да. Ты заходишь сюда минимум три раза на неделе и всегда берешь одно и то же, – он наклоняется через стойку и понижает голос. – К тому же, из всех парней ты тут самый горячий. Тебя трудно забыть.

Джем тупо стоит на месте. Он ничего не слышит. Не может дышать. Словно кто-то засунул руку в его грудную клетку и вырвал легкие, задев по пути сердце. Потому что оно бьется неправильно. После подобного оно не может разгонять кровь по всему его телу. _Тебя трудно забыть_.

– Черт, я тебя напугал? Ты ведь по парням? Тесса сказала, тебе нравятся парни.

Уилл подсознательно тянется к его руке, намереваясь успокоить. Он выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, словно готов поймать Джема, вздумай тот потерять сознание – а он определенно может выкинуть подобное. Ноги его попросту не держат.

– Нет-нет, все в порядке. Я просто удивлен, – Джем почти уверен, что его голос не дрожит так сильно, как в его мыслях. Он буквально подается навстречу поддерживающей его руке и неуверенно улыбается.

– Точно? Ладно. Извини, что шокировал. Я угощу тебя латте.

– Это необязательно, Уилл. Все в порядке.

– Слушай, я почти два года искал повод заговорить с тобой, так что позволь мне купить латте. Меньшее, что я могу сделать, – говорит Уилл, и Джем не может поверить во все это – в то, что всегда сидел здесь в ожидании, что что-нибудь произойдет, в то время как Уилл стоял позади стойки и точно так же дожидался. И Джем был уверен: Уилл задумывался о том, как прозвучит его имя, произнесенное Джемом. Как сам назовет его по имени.

Ну, по крайней мере, Джем об этом точно думал.

– Ладно. Раз ты настаиваешь.

Уилл растягивает губы в безумной улыбке, достает из кармана несколько монет и кладет их в кассу, отходя к кофемашине. Джем идет следом, опираясь локтями на разделяющую их стойку, и наблюдает. Он не может не смотреть на ловко управляющиеся с машиной руки, на тонкие пальцы, дергающие за рычажки с удивительным изяществом, упивается тем, как в волшебных руках материализуется волшебный латте. Он никогда не думал, что горячее молоко может выглядеть столь привлекательно.

Уилл наливает порцию эспрессо, затем молоко, и, когда он протягивает Джему напиток, на пене нарисовано сердце.

– Боже. Ты же несерьезно.

Уилл пожимает плечами, и Джем делает глоток. Вкус немного отличается от привычного, но не в плохую сторону – кофе кажется слаще, словно…

– Ты добавил ваниль? – интересуется Джем.

– Когда ты отвлекся, – Уилл послал ему лукавую улыбку. Словно между ними есть какой-то секрет, сокрытый от целого мира.

Джем улыбается в ответ, говорит парню «до скорой встречи» и направляется к столу, пока его сердце не взорвалось.

***

Джем садится, открывая свой ноутбук. Перед ним наполовину законченная статья, и он перечитывает текст, исправляя ошибки. Листает вниз и пытается продолжить, но попросту не может. Мысли отвлечены – кажется, он даже догадывается, по какой причине. И вместо этого он просматривает почту, отвечая на срочные письма, пытается прочесть что-то еще. Но _даже на чтении_ сложно сконцентрироваться. Посему Джем пьет свой потрясающий ванильный латте как можно медленнее, после чего закрывает крышку своего ноутбука и запихивает вещи в сумку. Уилл где-то в задней комнате, поэтому он выскальзывает за дверь и направляется в сторону дома.

– Эй, Карстейрс!

Джем слышит голос, затем стук двери, останавливается и оборачивается, только чтобы заметить быстро идущего к нему навстречу Уилла: куртка надета наполовину, сумка незастегнута и едва ли не сваливается у него с плеча. В одной руке он держит стаканчик кофе, и у Джема не остается никаких сомнений: добром это не закончится.

– Давай сюда… – тихо говорит он, делая шаг вперед и стягивая сумку с его плеча, только чтобы повесить ее рядом со своей.

– Спасибо. Позволишь проводить тебя до дома?

Вопрос Уилла немного более робкий, чем Джем привык. Немного отвлеченный. Его волосы взъерошены, и Джему хочется запустить в них пальцы, немного пригладить. Но вместо этого он улыбается, говорит «конечно» и продолжает свой путь.

Оказывается, что с Уиллом очень легко поддерживать разговор. Он забавный, саркастичный, и Джему кажется, что его частенько нужно сдерживать. Но он этого не делает. Лишь смеется и заставляет Уилла точно так же смеяться.

Дорога занимает всего ничего, и вскоре они оказываются у дверей дома Джема.

– Что ж, увидимся завтра? – Джем абсолютно не уверен, что будет дальше. Что должно произойти.

Улыбаясь, Уилл прощается, однако на последней ступеньке почему-то разворачивается и спешит обратно к Джему, перехватывая его руку.

– Я бы пригласил тебя выпить со мной кофе, но это не было бы похоже на свидание, учитывая, что мы и так почти каждый день видимся в кофейне, так что… – Уилл запинается, понимая, что заговорился. И поднимает глаза. – Не хочешь поужинать как-нибудь? Скажем, на этих выходных? Со мной? Я свободен в субботу, и в Вэст-Энде есть потрясающий корейский ресторан.

Уилл переполнен надеждой, улыбаясь так, словно знает все чужие секреты, словно ни один из них его не волнует. Джем кивает. Один раз, другой. Они обмениваются телефонными номерами, Джем отдает обратно его сумку, а затем целует парня в щеку, прежде чем зайти в дом.

 

Джем быстро закрывает за собой дверь квартиры и прислоняется к ней спиной, пытаясь отдышаться, замедлить сердцебиение. Медленно отстраняясь, он запирает квартиру, вешает куртку и сумку на крючок. Ему хочется пойти в спальню и обдумать тот факт, что его только что позвал на свидание _Уилл Эрондейл_. Парень, о котором он мечтал на протяжении _года_.

– Что тебя так взволновало? Очередной знаменитый скрипач приезжает в город? – осведомляется Тесса, откладывая в сторону книгу.

Джем прислоняется плечом к дверному косяку.

– Как ты узнала?

Ему казалось, он ничем себя не выдал, по крайней мере, не слишком очевидно. Но Тесса знала его, кажется, _всю_ жизнь, а еще она поразительно хорошо читала людей. Прочесть Джема для нее было так же просто, как обыкновенную книгу.

– По твоей счастливой походке. И ты даже не снял шарф. А ты снимаешь его в первую очередь. И у тебя отсутствующий взгляд, – Тесса опустила чашку, шевеля пальцами, будто пытаясь показать этот самый взгляд.

– У меня свидание, – говорит Джем. Непоколебимо. Стягивает забытый шарф с шеи и бросает его на ближайший стул.

Глаза Тессы едва не выскакивают из глазниц.

– С кем?

С толикой самодовольства Джем скрещивает руки на груди. И приподнимает брови, побуждая Тессу угадать.

– _С кем_? – снова спрашивает она.

Джем уверен, что она знает. Просто хочет, чтобы он произнес это вслух.

– С Уиллом Эрондейлом.

– О Господи, Джем! Когда? _Когда же_? – Тесса говорит быстрее и громче обычного, как в те моменты, когда в ее книгах что-то происходит.

– В эту субботу.

– Боже, уже через два дня, а мы должны подстричь тебя, купить новые брюки и рубашку. У тебя есть хорошие ботинки? Мне кажется, нет, – она поднимается на ноги и загибает пальцы при перечислении.

– Тесса, у меня нормальные ботинки. И я стригся на прошлой неделе.

– Ладно. Хорошо, – хватая пустую чашку со стола, девушка проходит на кухню. – Будешь чай? Я только заварила чайник.

– Ммм, нет, спасибо. Я недавно выпил латте.

– Ну еще бы. Ты мне все расскажешь, когда я вернусь, – кричит она с кухни.

Вздыхая, Джем плюхается на стул. Ему-то как раз не кажется, что суббота настанет скоро.

***

И он оказывается прав. Четверг длится целую вечность, и Джем специально заходит днем в кофейню. Уилл улыбается – нет, буквально сияет – и оповещает, что его латте будет за счет заведения.

В пятницу зайти на кофе не получается: он обещал помочь Тессе поставить новую икеевскую книжную полку, а вечером он занимается с парой студентов, так что к тому времени, как он попадает домой, кофейня уже час как закрыта. Джем проверяет телефон и обнаруживает одно сообщение.

« _где ты был сегодня? я соскучился_ _L_ _завтра все в силе?_ »

Джем улыбается, пока пишет ответ.

« _Ооооо! Соскучился по тебе и твоим латте! И да, я заканчиваю в два_ _J_ _Последние два дня Тесса наряжает меня как ребенка_ »

« _Зайду за тобой в пять. Меня устроит все, что еще больше подчеркнет твою замечательную задницу ;)_ »

« _думаешь, у меня замечательная задница???_ »

« _Я думал о ней с самого первого дня, как ты зашел и заказал средний горячий латте без пенки_ »

« _спасибо? наверное. у тебя тоже классный зад, знаешь_ »

« _спасибо, Карстейрс_ »

« _обращайся, Эрондейл_ »

Джем выжидает минуту, две и отправляет _< 3_.

***

Дни идут своим чередом, пятница сменяется субботним утром, утро перетекает в день, и Джем обнаруживает, что стоит напротив шкафа. Он примеряет такую кучу вещей, что цвета сливаются в один, но он останавливается на бледно-голубой рубашке в розовый горошек, которую ему подарила Тесса на прошлый день рождения, и набрасывает на плечи темно-серый блейзер. Он расчесывает волосы, пытаясь привести их в порядок.

К тому времени, как Уилл объявляется и стучит в дверь, Джем полностью собран и слышит из ванной, как тот разговаривает с Тессой. Он кричит «Иду!», глядя на свое отражение в последний раз. Не так уж и плохо.

Он выходит в гостиную, ища свой шарф и перчатки. Говоривший до того что-то Уилл прерывается на середине фразы, стоит Джему зайти. И Джем краснеет, пока парень окидывает его взглядом от пяток до серебристой макушки, ухмыляясь. Уилл в куртке, посему Джем не может оценить в полной мере его внешний вид, пока они не добрались до ресторана. Они прощаются с Тессой, пока Джем заматывает шарф и застегивает пальто – серое, шерстяное и очень теплое.

Оба улыбаются легкомысленно, выходя из дома, и молчат, пока Уилл не останавливает Джема, разворачивая к себе.

– Потрясающе выглядишь. Просто _роскошно_.

Кровь приливает к щекам, и Джем буквально чувствует, как расширяются капилляры в его теле, окрашивая лицо в светло-розовый цвет.

– Оу, спасибо, – начинает он, прикрывая свою нервозность улыбкой. – Я бы сказал то же самое, но на тебе пальто. Прости, я имел в виду, что ты, наверное, без него выглядишь еще лучше.

Уилл, смеясь, благодарит его. И они направляются к станции метро, где, конечно же, битком забиты вагоны. Среднего возраста женщина в зеленом пальто-оверсайз уступает им свое место и одно свободное рядом. И говорит, что они, должно быть, очень сильно влюблены друг в друга. А когда Уилл рассказывает ей, что это лишь их первое свидание, она, улыбаясь, отвечает, что их отношения продлятся очень долго.

Джем, сталкиваясь с Уиллом коленями, честно пытался представить, как они выглядят вместе: два парня, у одного из которых цвета ночного неба кудрявые волосы в короткой прическе, одновременно кажущиеся и обычными, и очень модными, а у второго – _у него_ – сумасшедший бум оттенка олова на голове и резко выделяющийся на бледной коже красный шарф.

Он лишь надеется, что та женщина не ошиблась.

***

Корейский ресторан умостился между двумя большими зданиями. Помещение было узким и длинным, и Уилл с Джемом сидели в самом начале около окон. Джем позволил Уиллу сделать заказ, и через десять минут им принесли дымящиеся и шипящие горшочки. Рис, овощи, мясо, какой-то соус – все это в одной миске, а поверх разбито сырое яйцо.

За всю свою жизнь Джем ел достаточно азиатской кухни, чтобы знать, что яйцо надо вмешать в еду. Он также добавляет шрирача[1], а затем вооружается палочками.

Вкусно. Прямо _очень_ вкусно. Может войти в десятку любимых блюд. И это говорит наполовину китаец, всю жизнь питавшийся традиционными китайскими и азиатскими блюдами, которые так любили готовить его мать и бабушка. Блюдо островатое – как раз как он любит – и вся эта фишка с неприготовленным яйцом кажется весьма забавной.

В первую очередь Уилл подмечает, как превосходно Джем орудует палочками. И не зря: тот умудряется поднести ко рту рассыпчатый рис, в то время как сам Уилл не может подцепить даже кусочек свинины.

Смеясь, Джем захватывает рис и овощи и подносит палочки ко рту Уилла, прежде чем вообще понимает, что творит. Немного странное ощущение, однако в последнее время какие только не случались странности; Джем краснеет, когда парень напротив прогладывает еду. Уилл тоже немного красный, и он смеется немного самоуничижительно, пока снова пытается правильно взять палочки в руку.

– Это было странно. Извини, – Джем набивает рот едой, чтобы не пришлось больше ничего говорить.

Уилл улыбается – к этой замечательной улыбке Джем все никак не привыкнет – запускает руку в миску, а затем с идеальной точностью цепляет палочками кусочки говядины, яйца и риса. И продолжает улыбаться, пока жует, на сей раз уже самодовольно.

– Засранец! – немного ошеломленно, но явно не обиженно. – Ты мной воспользовался!

Теперь Уилл смеется, прикрывая рукой с палочками рот.

– Я знал, что ты это сделаешь.

– Господи. Мне так стыдно, – Джем понимает, что улыбается, но ничего не может с этим поделать, как и с последующим смехом.

– Брось, – тихо отзывается Уилл, краснея.

Ресторан полностью заполнен – люди, жара, шум. Уилл и Джем сидят в уголке у окна, по другую сторону которого бушует холодный зимний ветер, и Уилл протягивает руку через стол, прикасаясь к ладони Джема. У того сбивается дыхание прямо посреди предложения, и свой рассказ он заканчивает, сжимая чужие пальцы. А в ответ осторожно проводит носком ботинка по ноге Уилла.

Джем доедает медленно, как можно сильнее оттягивая момент. Уилла это не смущает: последние крохи риса он доедает уже тогда, когда тарелка Джема сменилась на чашку горячего зеленого чая.

Остаток вечера и впрямь оказывается очень медленным, пока они заканчивают с ужином и покидают ресторан, пока идут вниз по оживленной улице. Джем забывает про перчатки, оказываясь снаружи, а у Уилла их и вовсе нет, потому парень совершенно не думает ни о чем, держа его за руку; а позже, когда пальцы Джема краснеют от холода, Уилл засовывает их руки в карман, отчего Джему приходится придвинуться ближе.

Теперь ему точно не станет холодно.

– Не хочешь зайти ко мне? – внезапно спрашивает Уилл. – Моих соседей не будет весь вечер.

Джем прекрасно понимает, что ему предлагают, и обычно на первом свидании он ни с кем не уходит домой, но он кивает, несмотря на все это, и позволяет Уиллу утянуть себя в нужном направлении.

***

Уилл едва успевает открыть дверь и зайти внутрь, как Джем моментально прижимает его к стене. В течение какого-то времени они глядят друг другу в глаза, у Джема в голове проносится лишь « _я поцелую его, а он меня_ », а затем это случается. Губы Уилла холодные и шершавые, пальцы, скользящие по подбородку Джема, так и вовсе ледяные. И Джем придвигается ближе, игнорируя холод, пытаясь позабыть о разделяющих их слоях одежды, и Уилл слегка отстраняется – теперь они едва соприкасаются лбами.

– Моя спальня? – выдыхает он.

Джем медленно моргает и отстраняется расстегнуть молнию и снять шарф, а затем следует за парнем по коридору, бросая свое пальто на тот же стул, что и Уилл до этого.

Цвет стен в спальне Уилла определить невозможно. Стены заставлены книгами: местами аккуратными стопками, местами бессистемно и небрежно. В тусклом свете не получается различить названия. Помимо книг повсюду валяются альбомы, DVD-диски, стопка дисков с музыкой. В углу комнаты стоит заваленный бумагами стол. Полный бардак. Чтобы присесть на кровать, Джему приходится переступить через бумажную груду.

Уилл садится рядом. Переплетая их пальцы, Джем кладет голову ему на плечо.

– Ты мне очень нравишься, – шепчет Уилл. Совсем тихо. Чтобы только Джем сумел услышать.

Тот улыбается, и ему невероятно легко наклонить голову, чтобы поцеловать Уилла, одной рукой касаясь его бедра, другой – подбородка. Поцелуй медленный, томный, они изучают друг друга.

Отстраняясь первым, Уилл прикасается лбом ко лбу Джема.

– Ты мне тоже нравишься, – шепчет Джем в чужие губы.

Он может ощутить его улыбку, и в следующую секунду решительные руки притягивают его ближе для поцелуя. Это чертовски идеальный первый поцелуй, нет, второй, третий, четвертый, а ощущения удваиваются, когда Уилл прикусывает его нижнюю губу, после мягко сжимая своими. Джем даже не пытается сдержать вырвавшийся из его горла звук, позволяя Уиллу приоткрыть языком свои губы.

Какое-то время они целуются вот так – голодно и бесконечно. Запуская руку под рубашку Уилла, Джем придвигается ближе, целуя его в шею, расстегивая пару пуговиц, чтобы добраться до ключицы.

А затем Уилл отстраняется и наскоро расстегивает свою рубашку, стягивая ее через голову. И притягивает Джема обратно – слишком быстро и неловко, но тот не возражает. Как и не возражает против того, чтобы исследовать руками его спину, жесткие мышцы и горячую кожу, запуская пальцы в мягкие черные кудрявые волосы.

До Джема не сразу доходит, что Уилл оказывается сверху. Что он сам лежит на кровати, а Уилл перекидывает ногу через его талию, что чужие руки шарят под его рубашкой, стягивая ткань вверх, пока предмет одежды не оказывается где-то за пределами постели.

Не проходит и секунды, как Уилл склоняется обратно, оставляя влажные открытые поцелуи на шее и ключице Джема. Джем понятия не имеет, что ему делать с руками, посему уделяет внимание чужой спине, проводит пальцами вверх-вниз по мускулам, приподнимая голову, чтобы Уилл мог оставить отметины прямо под челюстью.

Чужие пальцы возятся с пуговицей на джинсах, и Джем позволяет Уиллу просунуть пальцы в петли и потянуть вниз, пока на нем не остается ничего, кроме носков. Джем точно так же пытается стащить джинсы с его бедер, но из этой позиции получается не слишком удачно, так что Уилл, выпрямляясь, разбирается с проблемой самостоятельно.

Джем приподнимается на локтях, наблюдая, как перекатываются мышцы на его спине, разглядывая бедра. Он не понимает, почему у Уилла не столь громоздкое телосложение, почему плечи не столь широки, как у пловцов. Уилл подмечает, что на него смотрят, разворачивается и направляется обратно к кровати.

– Играю в волейбол, – поясняет он.

Джем кивает.

– Могу я как-нибудь посмотреть на твою игру?

– Разумеется, – тихо соглашается парень, неловко почесывая затылок.

_Он нервничает_ , осознает Джем. До этого поставить Уилла Эрондейла и нервозность в одно предложение не представлялось возможным.

Уилл устраивается на кровати, но прежде, чем он может хоть что-то сказать, Джем ловко перекатывается, оказываясь сверху и садясь на его бедра.

Джем улыбается, втайне надеясь, что улыбка выходит хоть отдаленно такой же светлой, как у Уилла, и тот улыбается в ответ, немного напрягаясь. Джем наклоняется, встречаясь с ним в поцелуе, в прикосновениях; они буквально тают в объятиях друг друга, и Джем закрывает глаза, утыкаясь носом в изгиб шеи Уилла, пока ночь плавно перетекает в день.

***

В окно над кроватью пробивается свет тонкими прямыми полосками, падая на смятые простыни и забытую на полу одежду, когда Джем просыпается.

Он садится, протирая глаза, и проводит рукой по волосам, предполагая, какой бардак у него сейчас на голове. Постель пустует, и Джем плюхается обратно почти одновременно с тем, как Уилл открывает дверь. На нем нет ничего, кроме боксеров, которые он надел ночью еще до того, как они уснули, и Джем не может удержаться: он пялится на красные пятна засосов на чужой шее.

– Доброе утро, – негромко здоровается Уилл; его обычно широкая улыбка слегка уменьшается. Джем думает, что он далеко не всем людям улыбается именно так.

Джем пододвигается, чтобы тот мог устроиться рядом, перебрасывая ему простыни. Он чуть вздрагивает от тепла его тела, стоит тому прислониться грудью к его спине, и откидывается назад поудобнее, прижимается ближе. Уилл подчиняется: обнимает его за талию и притягивает к себе, целуя в шею.

Пальцы Уилла теплые, равно как и вся кожа до самых пяток, и это тепло убаюкивает Джема, словно перенося в совершенно иной мир, пока Уилл не шепчет ему на ухо:

– Будешь кофе?

Джем смеется, поворачиваясь так, чтобы прислониться лбом к его лбу.

– С удовольствием.

Уилл улыбается – и эта улыбка почему-то кажется больше самого солнца – прежде чем наклониться, целуя Джема в уголок рта.

– За счет заведения.

 

[1] Тайский острый соус


End file.
